Car Troubles
by devilpet888
Summary: Yugi is taking care of Mai's car and her poodle, Lulu, but Yugi is allergic to poodles, Yami and him bashed up her car, and Lulu ate the car keys! What more can happen? Please review! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Auto-Repair

Disclaimer: Devilpet doesn't own YGO or any of the cast.  
  
Devilpet: W/e, anyways, this is the story of Yugi and Yami. A torture fic.  
  
Yugi: This isn't like spin the bottle, is it?  
  
Yami: *SHIVERS*  
  
Devilpet: Oh no need to worry, it's a story, not a game, BUT now that you mention it-  
  
Yami: NONONO  
  
Devilpet: Shut up, I won't do it today, but in chapter two..  
  
Yugi and Yami: ^_^ wait. o.o;  
  
Devilpet: Here we go..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Car Trouble  
  
On a Saturday, Yugi woke up at 5:30 in the morning to the sound of a doorbell ring. He opened the door, half asleep to find Mai holding out some automatic keys.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, you wouldn't mind taking care of my car and my dog while I'm at Hawaii, would you?" she asked.  
  
"Okey Dokey, no problem" he answered drowsily.  
  
"Great! Feed the Lulu twice a day after breakfast and before dinner and walk her before all meals. Here are the keys to the car, just make sure it doesn't get damaged, and here are Lulu's toys" she blabbered giving Yugi the keys, the dog inside a travel box, and 8 Pathmark bags full of toys, food, and chewy bones.  
  
"Okey Dokey, no problem" he said drooling.  
  
"Thanks, and treat Lulu like a princess, she needs her love" Mai ran back to a red Jeep that soon sped out of Yugi's driveway.  
  
"What does she want? It's only 5:30, and why do you have a poodle?" asked Yami.  
  
"Oh, we gotta take care of her dog and her car." Mumbled Yugi.  
  
"What? YUGI MUTTO, YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO POODLES. What kinda car?"  
  
Yugi looked at the keys Mai gave him, "A Porsche, and where'd you get the idea I'm aller-a-A-CHOO to dogs?" Yugi asked. He handed to keys to Yami.  
  
"You wanna go for a ride?" Yami asked as he let Lulu loose. "HOLY CRUD! MAI PUT GLITTER ON THE THING!" Yugi began digging through the bags for a leash when he fell asleep on the spot. "Wake up, I wanna ride the car!!!" Yami whined as he shook Yugi awake and choked a gallon of coffee down Yugi's throat.  
  
"CAR TIME CAR TIME CAR TIME CAR TIME CAR TIME CAR TIME CAR TIME CAR TIME CAR TIME!!!!!!" Yugi squealed. Yami found Lulu's leash and put it on Yugi. He decided Lulu should stay home. h "Let's go aibou" Yami sighed. He pulled Yugi to the car and searched through his pockets for the keys. "Woops, must've left it in the house" said Yami  
  
"I KNOW! I KNOW! TO OPEN THE CAR, YOU GOTTA GO IN THROUGH THE WINDOW!!!" screamed Yugi as he busted through the window and pulled Yami in.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! AIBOU! YOU SHATTERED MAI'S WINDOW! Oh well, might as well drive it to the auto-repair. Um, I don't have the keys." Yami thought as Yugi bounced in his seat.  
  
"I KNOW! I KNOW! TO START A CAR IS LIKE STARTING A HORSE, YOU GOTTA KICK IT HARD!!!!" yelled the crazy kid as he began kicking viciously at the dashboard and amazingly, the car started, even though there was now a huge hole there.  
  
"Great work! Err. w/e. Let's go!" As soon as Yami finished these words, the engine roared and the boys headed to the Auto-Repair.  
  
  
  
4 hours later..  
  
  
  
"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE DIRECTION FROM YOU, AIBOU-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO! WE ARE NOW GOING MY WAY!"  
  
"THE AUTO-REPAIR IS TO OUR LEFT!!!!!!" squealed Yugi.  
  
"Oh," said Yami as they drove in. The entire back of the car was smashed after Yami tried to get out of the driveway and now it would be repaired. "We'd like everything fixed," said Yami to the repairman as they got out of the car.  
  
"That'll be $99,999.99" said the repairman.  
  
"WHAT??? You know what, forget the inner damage and the window, how much would the rear cost?" Yami asked.  
  
"Hmmm.. Let's see. That'll be $50." Replied the Repairman.  
  
"Here" grumbled Yami. He had just lost 1day's salary at the shop.  
  
"LOOKY!!!" squealed Yugi. A giant machine moved in over the men's heads and it dropped a sharp wall-like thing over the back of the Porsche. The wall-like thing moved away and all that was left was a bottomless car.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Yelled Yami.  
  
"Hey, that's why it's only $50!"  
  
Yugi and Yami jumped into the car, and left. Yami took a turn left and it ended up right in front of the house. "Aibou, let me see that map." Yugi handed the map to Yami upside down. "YOU READ IT UPSIDE DOWN!" Yami yelled.  
  
As soon as they got in the house, Yugi ate Captain Crunch as Yami fed Lulu. As soon as they finished, Yugi and Yami set off for a search for the keys. They weren't anywhere! All the sudden, they heard a honking sound coming from Lulu's direction. Yugi stared at Yami and asked, "What did you feed him?"  
  
The two stared at each other, and then at Lulu, then back at each other and screamed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Devilpet: So, what do you think?  
  
Yami: IT WASN'T MY FAULT!  
  
Yugi: YES IT WAS!  
  
Devilpet: Um. Yugi, would you like to do the honors?  
  
Yami: REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES!  
  
Yugi: Hey, that was my job!  
  
Devilpet: *Takes out hammer, knocks both out* That's it for today, folks! 


	2. Lost Key, Lost Dog

Devilpet: Welcome back! If you didn't know, I'm in the middle of breakfast, so I'll let Yugi and Yami do the entire chit chat thing.  
  
Yami: I It's YOUR FAULT!  
  
Yugi: No, it's YOUR FAULT!  
  
Yami: No, it's YOUR FAULT!  
  
Yugi: No, it's YOUR FAULT!  
  
Devilpet: SHUT UP!!!!!! *Smacks them across the heads with a cereal bowl*  
  
Lulu: Woof, woof, bark, ooooooooo, bark. (Devilpet don't own YGO or the cast)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yugi and Yami began to chase after the dog for hours when Yugi said "Shouldn't we be walking it around now?"  
  
"I think it got enough exercise from all the running around." Panted Yami.  
  
"Uh, when you walk a dog, that's when the dog is supposed to dump the load, isn't it?" Said a very worried Yugi. The two looked at each other and then at the dog, which was preparing to dump its load on the most expensive couch in the house.  
  
"NO!!!" Screamed Yami as he scooped up the poodle and threw it outside. "There, problem fixed!"  
  
"Uh. Yami, if you threw the dog out, with no fence that would mean the dog would run away, right? And that would mean we couldn't get in the car, right? And that would mean that Mai wouldn't be happy, right? Uh, oh!"  
  
The two ran outside chasing after the dog when they finally gave up. They put up "MISSING" posters everywhere and they never found little Lulu.  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
Lulu was sitting in the backyard of the Mutto house dumping her load on the grass, and then covering it up. She decided she was so bored and when she saw a squirrel, she barked, but there was no bark that came out, there was a honk from the car keys. That was when Yugi found her 2 days before Mai's return.  
  
"YAMI! YAMI! I FOUND A-A-CHOO! LULU!" Screamed Yugi to his Yami, who was glued the Spongebob Squarepants episode of the pizza delivery.  
  
"KRUSTY KRAB PIZZA, IS THE PIZZA, FOR YOU AND ME!" He sang, or screamed. "What? Did you say something, aibou? Hey! There's Lulu!"  
  
"How can we get the keys out," wondered Yami "I KNOW!" Yami took out an old litter box and filled it with that stuff you use for cats. He put it in Lulu's travel box and locked Lulu inside. Every day, Yugi and Yami would have to check the litter box if the car keys were in the poop that Lulu had made.  
  
NEXT DAY.  
  
"AIBOU! I FOUND IT! I FOUND THE KEYS!" Squealed Yami.  
  
"F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER, U IS FOR YOU AND ME, N IS FOR ANYWHERE, ANYTIME AT ALL, DOWN IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA!!!!! Sorry, did you say something? Oh! You found the keys! Great, but I think Lulu's going to die because when I took her out, she looked very thin."  
  
"You didn't feed her? I thought we had a deal! You feed, I clean!"  
  
"My allergies were getting in the way!" Said a pitiful Yugi.  
  
The two of them started choking IAM's dog food down Lulu's throat, and the next morning, she was so fat she couldn't move. Today, Mai was coming home and everything was ready. Sort of.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Devilpet: So, if you like it, please review and no flames!  
  
Yugi: What's going to happen to us?  
  
Yami: It was an accident!  
  
Devilpet: If you treat me real good, I'll make the ending real good.  
  
Yugi and Yami: ^ u ^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. NO FLAMES! 


End file.
